The Phone Call
by lovejoyblissfic
Summary: Kurt and Adam had been walking back to the loft on Saturday with a few movie rentals and a bottle of wine, ready for a day-long movie marathon and cuddle session, when the rain had hit. Hard. Response to a prompt from Anne Neville Reviews on tumblr.


Kurt and Adam had been walking back to the loft in Bushwick with a few movie rentals and a bottle of wine, ready for a day-long movie marathon and cuddle session, when the rain had hit. Hard.

They had ducked under an awning at an entry way to a beautiful old apartment building and were watching the rain come down in torrents. It had happened so suddenly. One minute Kurt was laughing and cursing the rain, and the next minute Kurt had stopped and was holding Adam's hand in his. He looked scared and he swallowed hard as he had looked into Adam's eyes and told him,

"I'm in love with you."

Suddenly neither of them cared who was walking by or how wet they were were, as Kurt had pulled Adam into a fiery kiss that left them both breathless.

Yesterday afternoon, and the beautiful night that followed it, seemed like a dream as Adam remembered it in the quiet of the cool late spring morning. Santana and Rachel were out and Kurt was asleep in his room. Adam was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. On the table lay a half empty bowl of popcorn, a candle, and two empty wine glasses from the night before. The box from The Princess Bride lay where they had left it.

Adam was dazed.

The phone rang in the kitchen.

"Adam, could you get that?" called Kurt sleepily from his room. "It might be my dad."

"Of course," answered Adam.

"Hello?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number," said the young man on the other end of the line.

"Who are you trying to reach?" asked Adam.

"Kurt Hummel."

"He's here. May I tell him who's calling?"

"This is Blaine. Who is _this_?" replied Blaine indignantly.

_Oh bollocks, _thought Adam.

"This is Adam. Hold on."

Adam put the phone down and walked over to Kurt's bed. "It's Blaine," he told him softly.

Kurt swore.

"What should I tell him?"

"Let me talk to him," answered Kurt.

"Do you want me to go?" Adam whispered.

"No. I want you to hear this."

Adam watched appreciatively as Kurt climbed out of bed nude, and put on the first clothes he saw, which meant stepping into Adam's yoga pants and buttoning on Adam's flannel shirt.

Kurt walked over to the phone and took it to the dining room table, where he sat in one of the hard chairs.

Adam sat in the chair next to him, his heart pounding.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, what's going on? You left me a message yesterday and said you wanted to talk to me, but I kept getting your voice mail all night."

"Yeah, I know. I turned my phone off."

"Are you okay Kurt?"

"I'm fine. Look, about why I called. I wanted to give you a warning before we posted about it on Facebook. Adam and I are making our relationship official. I wanted you to hear it from me personally."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No Blaine. I'm not kidding."

"Does he know you were with _me_ at the wedding?"

Kurt sighed. His eyes filled with a few tears.

"Yes Blaine, Adam knows all about the wedding."

Kurt looked sadly at Adam sitting in the hard chair next to him. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to Adam. Adam shook his head and took Kurt's free hand and kissed it.

"And that's okay with him?" asked Blaine in a shaky voice.

"That was four months ago, Blaine. And I'm so grateful it didn't drive him away.

Besides, Blaine, you agreed with me that it didn't mean anything, or I never would have gone near you. I wasn't looking for a relationship with you that weekend, and you said you understood that."

Blaine was audibly sniffling now. "And I told you in the hotel how much that night meant to me. It was_everything_. It was much too beautiful to be meaningless, Kurt." Blaine's voice caught on Kurt's name.

Kurt sighed. "Look, there's nothing more to say. I'm sorry this hurts you. But I've made my choice. I love Adam, and for some crazy reason he seems to love me. "

Adam nodded, still holding Kurt's hand.

"We are only going to be seeing each other from now on. And I thought you might want to hear that from me personally, instead of reading about it on Facebook. "

"I can't stand it!" sobbed Blaine.

_Well then maybe you shouldn't have cheated on m_e, Kurt thought to himself. But he didn't say it out loud. He had no desire to hurt Blaine with something that was in the past, or to make Adam feel like he was second best when he was absolutely first in Kurt's heart.

"I'm hanging up now. Goodbye Blaine." Kurt returned the phone to its cradle and let out out a heavy breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's hard breaking someone's heart. But I know what I want. I know who I love.

You."

Kurt stood up and turned to Adam. Adam got up too, and stepped toward Kurt and took him in his arms.

Which made Adam's blanket fall off.

"You're naked!" said Kurt with a wide and devilish grin.

"Well _someone_ took my clothes," replied Adam with a cheeky grin of his own.

"Come with me," said Kurt. Stepping back and taking Adam's hand, Kurt pulled him back into his bedroom and closed the curtain.

Standing in front of Kurt, Adam began to slowly unbutton his shirt, kissing down his chest as each new bit of skin was exposed.

"Do we have any condoms left?" asked Kurt, his voice low and rough.

"One, I think," murmured Adam, dropping to his knees as he continued to to trail his lips down Kurt's chest and belly.

"Good," said Kurt, smiling mischievously as he slipped the shirt, now completely unbuttoned, off his shoulders. "Because this time, it's my turn."

Kurt slipped off the yoga pants and tugged Adam up off his knees. As they fell into bed together, Kurt rolled on top of Adam and braced himself on both his arms on either side of him.

Kurt's impish expression turned softer.

"I love you Adam. And I just want to show you how much."

Adam smiled up in joyful disbelief at his boyfriend, drinking in Kurt's gaze and all the love it held. He smoothed a lock of Kurt's hair out of his beautiful eyes and answered him. "As you wish," whispered Adam, before pulling Kurt down into a sweet kiss.

_ Prompt from Anne Neville Reviews: Adam answers the phone when Blaine calls. Fic posted March 24, 2013._


End file.
